Si preguntan por mi
by Vitto-H
Summary: Que triste cuando tenemos un gran amor que no se puede profesar. Pero no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado, tu me haces creer en un nuevo futuro .:Oneshot:. - No juzguen por titulo   -


**Hola queridas lectoras. Esta historia es un songfic. **

**Canción: Si preguntan por mi / Alex Ubago. **

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

_Para: Akasuna no Any-chan, Gran amiga y exelente persona_

_._

**Si preguntan por mi **

.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y noto lo que tenía a su lado… la más hermosa mujer que en su vida hubiese visto; para él, ella, era la única, la mujer ideal con la que podía haber compartido ese momento tan especial. Acaricio su piel desnuda mientras ella dormía plácidamente entre sus bien formados brazos, beso su hombro desnudo con dulzura mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro. No podía negarlo, era inmensamente feliz.

-¿Tan rápido despertaste?.- susurro una voz femenina.- Pensé que esta noche no tendrías prisa y que te quedarías conmigo.- dijo mientras un puchero infantil se le formaba en el rostro, y miraba a los ojos a su amante.

-Perdona, pero sabes que eso es casi imposible cuando te tengo a mi lado.- respondió acariciando su cabello.- Amo cuando haces esa cara.- dijo besando su nariz de forma cariñosa desviándola del tema, evitando una escena dramática

- Sasuke-kun.- dijo la ojiverde entre risas nerviosas. ¿Por qué negarlo? Le encantaba esa forma cariñosa que tenia con ella y mas esas muestras de afecto después de la intimidad, le hacían creer un posible futuro juntos.

Y él ¿a quién intentaba engañar? La amaba demasiado y le fascinaba verla reír… verla feliz. Ese era su único motivo para seguir haciendo lo que hacían, el inmenso amor que le tenía.

_A pesar de que la luna no brille mañana  
dará igual pues sólo verte reír  
es lo que me hace feliz,_

Hacerla reír o sonreír, era el placer más grande que podía recibir; saber que él era el producto de aquella felicidad tan contagiosa lo ausentaba de todo lo malo que en su vida hubiese tenido. Estar con ella lo hacía sentirse puro, sin ninguna maldad o malicia que corriera por su ser. Simplemente era feliz con ella y con nadie más.

_mi alma..._

¿Quién lo diría? Aquellos jóvenes que alguna compartieron equipo y amigos, ahora compartían la misma cama en la intimidad. A escondidas de las criticas y de personas con malos sentimientos, sin el temor de ser juzgados o tachados de traidores, por el simple hecho de demostrarse su amor en la plenitud de la pasión. Ella una mujer intachable, con gran prestigio y la mejor ante los ojos de la Gondaime, él una gran shinobi con grandes habilidades envidiadas, pero el estado y la imagen que el tenia ante los ojos de la aldea era una gran barrera para demostrar a los cuatro vientos el amor que mutuamente se tenían. Sin embargo eso tampoco ayudaba a la relación, ella quería decirle a media aldea que tenia "algo" con el heredero del Clan Uchiha y él, por el contrario, intentaba ocultar la relación que ambos mantenía, para así protegerla de cualquier enemigo.

-Sasuke.- murmuro la pelirosada después de un momento de silencio.- ¿En qué piensas? Te veo algo distraído

-No es nada.- dijo, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amada ojiverde.- Es solo que estoy algo cansado

- Me estas mintiendo.- dijo ella con un tono algo serio, soltándose del abrazo en que el azabache la tenia para poder encararlo a los ojos.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te dije que no es nada.- dijo evitando la mirada dura que de seguro la pelirosada le estaba dando. Pero la joven sentía la mentira y sobre todo las intenciones que este tenía.

- ¡Ya se! ¡De seguro te irás a seguir destruyendo aldeas! ¿verdad? ¡Sigues con esa absurda idea de seguir bajo el poder de Akatsuki! ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas dejar la violencia a un lado?.- le grito con rencor y coraje

- ¡Ya cállate Sakura!.- dijo el heredero de los Uchiha levemente enojado.- ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y te pido que te mantengas al margen!

-¿Cómo me pides eso?.- respondió algo furiosa.- ¿¡Es que perder vidas inocentes no es asunto mío? Perdona, pero si no recuerdas, mi trabajo es ser ninja medico y eso es salvar vidas, vidas que a ti no te importa matar.

- ¡Claro que me importa!.- dijo con una mirada furiosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se disponía a vestirse.- ¡Pero no tengo nada que hacer con eso! ¡Es mi trabajo y punto! ¡Además señora del drama, tu trabajo, antes de ser medico es ser ninja, y eso, quieras o no, implica deshacerte de vidas, inocentes o no! ¡Así que no me vengas con sermones!

Sintió la mirada dura y furiosa de la joven en su espalda, aquella mirada que antes le había mostrado se había borrado tan rápido. Pero no había nada por hacer, ella se interponía en algo que él estaba dispuesto a realizar, pasara lo que pasara. Ese era un trabajo sucio pero no había nada más por hacer, si quería ver a salvo a la mujer que adoraba; lo haría aunque implicase recibir las miradas gélidas que _su_ mujer le lanzaba, le dolía demasiado, pero ese era _su _trabajo sucio.

_Y es verdad la mirada distinta o algún gesto más frío se clava  
en mi pecho,  
daga del desconcierto_

-¡Eso si es el colmo!.- dijo la kunoichi furiosa.- ¡Eres un maldito salvaje!

-¡Pero aun así, amas a este salvaje!.- dijo mirándola con una mirada lisonjera mientras ella desviaba la mirada a un lado. No lo podía evitar, odiaba esas peleas ridículas pero amaba como ponía su rostro colorado cuando se enojaba. Ella no pronuncio nada, mientras su mirada seguía desviada.

_Pero amor, ahí está la magia._

- Me tengo que ir.- dijo abotonando su camisa el azabache.- Se me hace tarde para ir a masacrar gente.- dijo en tono de burla mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la cama, donde ella se encontraba. Ella evito su mirada a sabiendas que, cuando lo mirara fijamente todo el enojo se borraría.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y tomo su mentón para que lo mirara fijamente, ella lo miro con decepción y le sonrió.

- Lo siento.- susurro sobre sus labios.- Este es mi camino, quisiera que lo entendieras, no quiero mezclarte en esto ni que resultases dañada, eres lo mas importante y valioso que me queda.

- Gommen Sasuke – kun.- dijo la pelirosada a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.- Pero me preocupo por ti, me moriría si algo te llegase a suceder. Es todo

- Lo sé.- dicho esto, la beso apasionadamente en señal de despedida. Se alejo y se encamino a la ventana, con la disposición de huir mientras aun estaba oscuro, no sin antes voltear a ver a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama cubierta con las sabanas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Ahora que te veo niña ya te echo de menos,  
no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos.  
Querría por esto..._

- Nos vemos al rato Sakura.- y desapareció en la penumbra

**[][][][][][][][]**

Otro día en la aldea de Konoha, sus habitantes tenían la disposición de realizar sus labores cotidianas, al parecer eran ajenos a lo que ante sus ojos se encontraba… aunque, ¿Quién dudaría de la aprendiz de la mujer más fuerte de Konoha, una de las futuras Sannin? Ella caminaba como si nada entre los habitantes, saludando a cuento conocido se encontrara, se dirigía al hospital para atender a un paciente que aun tenía pendiente, cuando…

- ¡Ohayo Sakura!.- escuchó un grito a lo lejos, una voz algo chillona que a kilómetros reconoció como el tono de su rubia amiga.

-¡Ohayo Ino!.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Acaso vas al hospital?

-¡Neh!.- dijo la rubia.- voy a verme con Sai, quedamos de vernos para desayunar juntos… pero.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes un aspecto horrible, como si no hubieses dormido… ¡Ya se! ¿¡Otra vez él?

Todo eso fue tan rápido que la joven no reacciono a tiempo y solo se limito a escuchar lo último que su amiga le decía, suspiro lentamente y asintió con la cabeza. No lo negaría, además, Ino era su amiga-enemiga de años, sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella, así que un día decidió contarle toda la relación que llevaba con el azabache, cosa que no fue bien visto por la alegre rubia.

-Sakura- dijo con un tono de voz serio.- Sabes que esto no está bien. El es considerado un traidor para la aldea y cuando se enteren de lo que estás haciendo…

-¡Ya Ino!.- dijo la ojiverde levemente molesta.- Nadie se enterara, a menos que tú lo divulgues.

- Jamás haría tal cosa.- respondió ofendida la Yamanaka.

- Entonces deja de juzgarme.- dijo encarándola.- Parece que te molestara que fuera feliz, porque Sasuke siempre fue y será mi felicidad. Te guste o no.

- ¡Pareces chiquita!.- estallo la rubia.- ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta que el solo está jugando contigo?

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- respondió dolida.

- A ver.- dijo la kunoichi de la mente.- Dime ahora donde esta, porque supongo que te dice los lugares que "ama" destruir.

_Si preguntan por mí  
no les digas dónde fui,_

- ¡No te diré!.- dijo volteando el rostro para no mirarla a los ojos.- ¡Tu solo quieres que te lo diga para que vayas con Tsunade-sama y te hagas la heroína! ¡Entregarías a Sasuke a los ANBU!

_que tu alma sea fuerte  
cuando mires hacia el frente  
_

-¡Por Kami Sakura!.- dijo escandalizada su amiga.- ¿¡Que rayos te sucede?. Desde que sales con ese sujeto ya no eres la misma, has cambiado tu forma de ver las cosas y sobre todo la lealtad a la aldea y a tus amigos. Estas yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Acaso te ha prometido un futuro juntos?.- cuestiono Ino.- ¿Te ha dicho que te ama?

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- grito Sakura mientras avanzaba para ignorar los reclamos.- ¡Ya cállate Ino! ¡El me ama y mucho!

- ¡¿Por que eres necia?.- decía desesperada la rubia mientras le seguía.- ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta que solo te utiliza? Que solo le sirves para entrar a la aldea y que acceda a la información que el necesita…

_no recuerdes todo lo que no te di_.

- ¡Que te calles Ino!.- exploto la pelirosada volteando a ver a su amiga que había quedado estática ante la reacción de esta.

- Esta bien Sakura.- dijo susurrando Ino.- Solo espero que no sufras de nuevo por la misma persona. Que la traición que antes te hizo, no te la vuelva a hacer. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

Dicho esto se alejo de su amiga para dirigirse a la cita con su novio, dejando sola a la joven que se quedo parada, observando como la rubia se alejaba de su lado.

- _¿Por qué no les gusta verme feliz?.-_ se preguntaba la kunoichi mientras retomaba su camino.- _Al fin estoy con la persona que amo y me desaniman con sus estúpidos comentarios: "¿Acaso te ha prometido un futuro juntos? ¿Te ha dicho que te ama?"_

Suspiro, las palabras de su amiga resonaban con más fuerza, quería creer en que Sasuke de verdad la amaba, que tal vez si pudieran tener ese futuro juntos. Pero cada vez que hacía esfuerzos por creer en él, su estúpido temor del "qué dirán" la invadía.

- Basta Sakura.- dijo al aire.- El te ama, no te lo ha dicho, pero no hace falta. Sus actos dicen más que mil palabras.- decía ante su consuelo personal.

Entro al hospital con la idea de que el trabajo duro fuera suficiente para olvidar por el momento todos sus problemas. Así que ignoro al subconsciente que le decía a gritos que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, ignoro a su mente que le decía las consecuencias que esto podría ocasionarle, ignoro a su razón que clamaba que dejara de hacerlo, ignoro a su consiente que afirmaba que su amiga tenia razón, dejo a su corazón a un lado que le explicaba que lo hacía por amor.

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
por contarte y que me cuentes,  
_

Llego la noche, y ella arribo a su casa tan puntual como siempre. No se le hizo raro sentir que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello, ese olor tan característico solo él lo poseía. Reafirmo el abrazo acariciando su manos mientras el continuaba con su labor; sintió como su mano bajaba para adentrarse a la falda del uniforme del hospital, como rápidamente recorrían sus muslos y llegaba al lugar indicado, suspiro para responder antes las caricias que él le dedicaba.

_tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
a tu lado, mi vida, a tu lado..._

- Vamos a la cama.- susurro en su oído con voz ronca el azabache. Ella se limito a obedecer sin ninguna objeción.

Al llegar a la habitación, fugazmente le quito la ropa y comenzó a besarle cada parte de su ser, mientras ella disfrutaba de cada movimiento, de cada beso que él le daba y ella recibía. Sasuke dejo su labor por un momento y la miro a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ligera, la beso en los labios desesperadamente mientras sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas como un acto de desesperación y necesidad de poseerse mutuamente.

Llegaron al lugar indicado para consumar ese acto de pasión que ambos habían deseado repetir hace horas, basta decir que se tocaron hasta la conciencia en respuesta a cada impulso que tenían. La cama era producto de fuertes sacudidas como testigo del amor que estaba entregando. La habitación retumbaba de gemidos y nombres de los dos amantes que se conocían nuevamente.

Como cada noche se entregaron a sus más bajos instintos y sus cuerpos recibieron el trato tan deseado.

_Ojalá que nuestros ojos sí brillen mañana_,

- Ah! Sasuke –kun!.- gimió la pelirosada al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.- Un poco mas… ¡Aah! Así...

- Sakura.- decía el azabache con una voz ronca.- Espera un poco mas.- mientras su cuerpo era producto de fuertes convulsiones, debido a la fuerza con la que satisfacía a la ojiverde.

-¡Aah! ¡Sasuke-kun!.- dijo como un grito final la ojijade producto del placentero orgasmo que acababa de recibir, el cual retumbo en toda la habitación.

-¡Sakura!.- grito el azabache al mismo tiempo, dándole a entender que él había alcanzado la gloria dentro de ella.

_y que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
a gritos de esperanza._

Se separaron, mientras sus cuerpos se recostaban en la cama, después de un ejercicio algo cansado, pero extremadamente satisfactorio. El la jalo hacia ella para que se recostara en su pecho mientras cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con la sabana, que eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, su fiel testigo. Estaban algo agitados y con la respiración entrecortada, pero no quitaba la inmensa felicidad que tenían.

La miro acomodarse en sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco al cuerpo de su amante y lo beso suavemente en los labios, para después cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. La miro cerrar los ojos hasta que…

-Sasuke te amo.- dijo entre susurros hasta quedar plácidamente dormida.

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso no perder el tiempo,  
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento._

Su sonrisa se ensancho y la miro tal cual niña protegida. Acaricio su rostro mientras una mirada de aprehensión se apodero de él. Aspiro el aroma que ella emanaba, esa combinación tan perfecta de olores que describían a SU mujer era indescriptible. Suspiro y acerco sus labios al oído de su amada mientras el olor embriagaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

-Te amo.- dijo con voz pausada y corta.- Gracias por todo… mi niña.

_Se esfuma el miedo_

**[][][][]**

-¡SAKURA! ¡DESPIERTA!.- grito la Gondaime a su pupila

-¡Aahh! Gommen Tsunade-sama!.- dijo la joven volviendo en si.-Es que andaba medio distraída. ¿Qué me decía?

- ¡Que si sigues de esa forma te sacare a patadas de aquí!.- dijo exaltada la Gondaime.- ¿Qué te sucede? Tú me pediste que te entrenara para que seas la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, pero últimamente de veo demasiado distraída.

-¡No es nada!.- dijo la pelirosa.- Es que ando un poco cansada, eso es todo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mmm.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la Hokague.- Te creeré por ahora.

-¿Qué me decía Tsunade-sama?.- dijo la kunoichi con el afán de recobrar la tranquilidad de su maestra.

-¿Qué si has escuchado los rumores que anda diciendo la gente de la aldea?.- dijo recobrando la calma la Sannin.- Son demasiados convincentes.

- No ¿Qué dicen por ahí?.- dijo curiosa la kunoichi, que para nada era aficionada al chisme.- No he escuchado nada.

- Se dice que…- dijo la Sannin con un rostro neutro.- Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a la aldea, a recabar información; que esta vez viene dispuesto a acabar con todo.

- …- se limito a quedarse en silencio, mientras mordía su labio inferior y su rostro aparentaba una angustia tremenda. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que ella sabia donde estaba el "traidor" de la aldea? Prefiero no decir nada, así no actuaria en contra ni en favor del amor de su vida.

-¿Y sabes que mas dicen?.- dijo la Gondaime acercando su cuerpo más a su alumna, para mirarla a los ojos.- Que se le ha visto entrar todas las noches a tu departamento, o que tu sabes donde se encuentra.

-¡¿Qué? .- grito la joven escandalizada mientras se levantaba de su lugar, evitando así, los ojos de la Hokague.- ¡Que gente tan chismosa y habladora!

-¡No te hagas Sakura!- dijo la Hokague levantándose de su escritorio.- ¡Se perfectamente que sabes dónde se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha!

_Si preguntan por mí  
no les digas dónde fui,_

- N-no sé de qué habla Tsunade-sama!.- dijo la chica aparentando estar escandalizada.- ¡Se equivoca!

- No me vengas con juegos.- rugió la rubia.- Te conozco lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta que mientes

- ¡E-es que!.- dijo bastante nerviosa la pelirosada.- ¡En serio no sé de qué me habla! Y si me disculpa debo terminar unos análisis que deje pendientes.

_que tu alma sea fuerte  
cuando mires hacia el frente_

Dicho esto dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina, sentía que alguien la había traicionado. Tenía que averiguar quién había sido para encararlo, para hacerle pagar el momento tan incomodo que había tenido con su sensei.

-¡Espera Sakura!- dijo la voz de su sensei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Necesito decirte algo.

La joven se acerco a su maestra con la cabeza inclinada, temía por lo que le pudiese decir.

- Mírame a los ojos.- dijo con una voz suave, al mirarla noto como sus ojos jade estaban cubiertos por temor y angustia, así que le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.- Se que tu lo amas sobre todas las cosas, que necesitas tenerlo a tu lado. Sé que crees que no está mal lo que están haciendo; pero, no quiero que sufras más Sakura.

-Pero….- intento objetar la ojiverde

- Escucha.- interrumpió de nuevo la Sannin.- Yo no sé qué relación hayas tenido con él, pero me han dicho que nunca te trato bien. Así que, ¿no se te hace demasiado raro que ahora vuelva a Konoha solo por ti? ¿Qué de repente te diga que te necesita o que está profundamente enamorado, cuando en tiempos anteriores ni siquiera te miraba?

- Si se lo dijo Naruto.- comenzó la joven.- Lo dice porque esta celoso de Sasuke-kun…

- Naruto no me ha dicho nada.- dijo seriamente la Gondaime.- Todos lo dicen, que jamás te trato bien. Piénsalo Sakura, porque es demasiado raro que de la nada alguien venga a declararse ante ti, cuando estamos en época de guerras y él es uno de los enemigos. Que alguien que nunca te tomo en cuenta, que solo te humillo, venga desinteresadamente por ti, sabiendo que eres un gran pilar en nuestras fuerzas. Sakura… jamás le importaste, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

_no recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

-Con todo el respeto Tsunade-sama.- dijo Sakura con los ojos algo llorosos y con la actitud seria.- No se dé que me está hablando, puesto que Sasuke no se ha aparecido por la aldea y es un tema que no viene al caso. Le agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero creo que ya estoy demasiado grande como para saber lo que me conviene y lo que no.

- Pero temo que debido a tus "amoríos", la aldea salga perjudicada.- dijo encarándola.- Y si eso llegase a suceder, no me tentare el corazón para acusarte de traición. Créeme que es lo último que quiero, no me gustaría hacer eso Sakura.

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama.- dijo con la mirada en alto la ojijade.- Entiendo su posición y créame que solo son calumnias por parte de los demás. Aun desconozco los motivos pero me encargare de limpiar mi nombre ante sus ojos y poder, así, ganarme de nuevo su confianza.

_Que tu luz brille por siempre  
porque tú te lo mereces_

- Sakura.- dijo la Hokague levemente.- Espero no me falles

- Hai.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.- No le fallare, se lo prometo.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- Pero.- continuo la rubia.- Si sabes algo de Sasuke Uchiha, hazme el favor de informarme inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto.- dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Fuera de la torre, no puedo evitar salir corriendo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sobre su fino rostro. Le dolía tanto mentirle a su sensei, de no poder decirle lo que se sentía y lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía el temor de perder para siempre lo que en años de esfuerzo le había costado, que la tacharan de algo que no era.

_y perdona si algún día pretendí  
que no fueras tú misma._

Se sentía la peor traidora, pero su corazón le recordaba que lo hacía por amor. Que de verdad valía la pena lo hecho porque tendría una gran recompensa: El amor del portador del Sharingan. Suspiro mientras bajaba su velocidad al estar cerca de su hogar, limpio su rostro y aspiro un poco mas de aire. Abrió su casa y se dispuso entrar, topándose con la mejor sorpresa que hubiera podido recibir: Su amado con un ramo de rosas, esperándola en el recibidor con una sonrisa en los labios; cerró la puerta y se arrojo a sus brazos, inundándose de su aroma y su fragancia. Él le entregó el ramo de rosas que ella, encantada acepto.

-¡Sasuke son hermosas!.- exclamo con ternura la Haruno.- ¿Por qué las flores?

- Porque te amo.- dijo el azabache sin titubear acercando sus labios a los de su mujer para unirlos en un beso profundo…

**()()()()()()**

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!.- grito una mujer mientras lo movía de su futón.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Que te pasa!.- exclamo el azabache enojado.- ¿¡Por qué gritas así?

- Es que.- dijo la joven pelirroja.- Vi que estabas muy intranquilo y de nuevo susurrabas insistentemente el nombre de: Sakura. ¿Quién es Sasuke- kun?

- ¡Que te importa!.- dijo levantándose del futon y encaminándose a la entrada de su guarida.- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Como digas.- susurro la pelirroja alejándose de él, dejándolo solo.

¡Solo un maldito sueño!

_Si preguntan por ti,  
sólo diré que te vi  
en mis sueños una noche_

Así que de nuevo, solo estaba soñando. Aunque esta vez lo sentía tan real, termino su sueño como cada noche: el intentando besar a la joven de ojos jade. Suspiro mientras sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, sentía la necesidad de experimentar ese beso, conocer el sabor de los labios de su antigua compañera de equipo. ¿El por qué? No lo sabía, pero desde que la volvió a ver no podía sacársela de la mente ni de sus sueños.

_sólo sueño desde entonces_

Sentía la necesidad de experimentar el poseer a aquella joven de tez blanca y ojos verdes, la misma persona que alguna vez le confesó su amor a los cuatro vientos, que siempre estuvo ahí y que nunca supo valorar. Pero la ambición se había apoderado de él y la había abandonado a su suerte; no pudo experimentar lo que era ser amado ni lo que era dar cariño; así que se conformo a soñarla como condena, poderla ver solo en sueños, no poderla tocar ni oler, ni sentir; aspirar la idea de tenerla y poseerla, de escuchar que ella susurraba su nombre entre sueños. Sasuke Uchiha tenía la fantasía de soñar.

_para verme cada día junto a ti._

Tenía tantas ganas de verla de nuevo, pero la duda de si lo había olvidado o si había encontrado a alguien más le carcomían por dentro. Camino hacia el interior de su guarida y tomo sus cosas mientras se vestía: si alguien más ocupaba su corazón, en ese momento lo sabría. Ya no más, por fin calmaría las dudas que llevaba desde meses atrás, era hora de enfrentar lo esperado.

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_  
_por contarte y que me cuentes,_

Salió sin decir nada a sus compañeros y se encamino velozmente hacia la aldea, sabía que no era algo sencillo ni rápido, pero por ella valdría la pena el sacrificio. Si tenía que viajar durante días, meses, años solo por verla, lo haría; estaba tan decidido a experimentar lo que en sus sueños veía, lo que se limitaba imaginar, ahora lo sentiría en carne propia.

_tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
a tu lado, mi vida,_

Quería comprobar si de verdad a eso olía, a eso sabia. Si ese sabor que en sus sueños "sentía" era algo que su mente, de forma cruel, le hizo creer, que si cada sabor y olor eran reales en ella o eran tan diferentes. Se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como loco, pero ni su subconsciente lo detendría, por primera vez en su existencia haría lo que su corazón dictaba.

Estaba oscureciendo, hasta que brinco el último árbol. Miro la entrada de su aldea para después mirar las estrellas y dar un paso más.

- Por fin Sakura.- dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

_a tu lado..._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_Gracias por haber leído mi primer Sasusaku, [Solo hago Nejiten :)] Espero que les haya gustado... sino... díganme para ver en que mejoro ^^. Es para una linda amiga que me hizo entrar de nuevo al mundo de Sasuke :D y a la que quiero muchísimo. Comente plis ^^. Les mando saludos desde mi Yucatan_

_Un review= Una escritora feliz. _

_Sugerencias = Una buena escritora_

**_Vitto- H_**


End file.
